


Long Distance Plans

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jancy, One Shot, Phone Convo, cuties in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Anon requested: Jonathan and Nancy are both still separated, they call each other every night missing each other too much and then one day he suddenly asks her to marry him (still on the phone)





	Long Distance Plans

Spring of 1986 was upon them, some days, it didn’t feel very different from Hawkins. He worked a job in the small town, he went to school, kept to himself and came home to his family. it was routine and he was used to it by now. It was almost easy.

Except it wasn’t Hawkins, it was a town in New York State. It was a massive change and in many ways the people felt the same as any small town. But it was interesting being in a place where no one knew you… no one even suspected what you could have been through.

There was an eagerness in him though, he’d be graduating soon, done with high school and onto… well he wasn’t quiet sure what he was going to do when it came to collage, not yet anyway.

The one thing he looked forward to, when he got home after work, school and life. After he said hello to Will and El and then gave his mom a quick kiss on the head while she was in the kitchen making dinner (if he got home early enough or she got home early enough) he’d make his way back to his room, toss his backpack onto the chair in the corner and settle against the headboard before he picked up the phone in his room and started to dial number he knew by heart.

It had cost a little more and he paid for the whole phone bill anyway, but it was worth it to have his own phone in his room, it was still a single line and El would on occasion pick up the other phone and interrupt his calls, but he didn’t mind.

He needed this.

Today had been a hard day at work, hard day at school. He couldn’t wait. There was always this mix of anxiety in his tummy when he called her. When he heard the rings, there was a worry she wouldn’t answer. And shockingly she’d never missed their dates. He usually called due to his job and his hours being all over the place, but she always picked up. he was oddly enough always around when she called him.

Fortunately this time wasn’t different.

“Hello,” her soft voice floated through the phone, he quickly dropped his head back against the wall and let out a soft sigh.

“Hello to you to.” he replied gently.

There was always some relief when he spoke to her, no matter their moods, she soothed him, made him feel whole.

“How was your day?” Nancy asked gently.

“Oh you know, work sucked, my boss decided to be real jerk today… his son, who also works there is lazy and an idiot… can’t do the job for nothing, but his dad always takes it out on me, as if I’m the one who’s supposed to fix everything he does.” Jonathan grumbled. This was a constant thing, but he was almost used to it by now.

“I’m sorry, he needs to fire his son… or can’t you fire him? Aren’t you the assistant manager?” Nancy asked, she said it a little proudly.

Jonathan chuckled, “yes, Jonathan Byers, assistant manager of Crowley’s Hardware Store… I’m a force to be reckoned with…” there was humor there, but that also reminded him that although his boss was a jerk. He did promote him and keep him around because he was good at his job.

“You are a force to be reckoned with,” Nancy replied softly.

Jonathan made a soft grunt into the phone, “how about your day?” He asked.

He could hear Nancy lick her lips, knew she was about to drop some bombshell on him. “Well I heard back from all of my schools… and I got into them,” Nancy only paused a moment to tell him this.

Jonathan felt a combination of anxiety, nervousness and excitement. “Wow, holy shit Nancy that’s… congrats… which one are you picking?” He asked.

Nancy took a deep breath. “Non of them.” Nancy replied.

Jonathan was frozen, he was first anticipating hearing her say she picked Florida State or something far abs weird like that… but this shocked him. “Wait… what?” He asked. This was confusing he thought she couldn’t wait to get out of Hawkins. “I thought you couldn’t wait to get outta there…”

“That’s still true! But I just can’t see myself going to college… not right now…” she said it softly.

Jonathan sat up more on the bed, “so you’re taking a break year?” He asked. He knew some did that, took a year to travel and figure stuff out before college.

Nancy sounded excited, “Yes, I already talked to my mom and then my dad and they were a little disappointed but I got my mom on my side, she understands.” Nancy said.

Jonathan smiled softly. “That’s amazing. It’s funny, I was thinking about doing that myself… work full time before… stuff like that.” He replied in sort of a fast murmur. There was a part of him worried, he wasn’t sure where he fit into her future plans anymore.

“Yeah I was thinking about a job or travel or something like that,” Nancy said.

Jonathan modded, But she couldn’t see him, “you’ll always be a phone call away.” He let it slip out.

There was a longer pause on her end and he wondered if he had said something wrong. he really didn’t know where he fit into her future plans. “I mean assuming you want to be, I understand if you want to be free or something while you travel, get your life sorted,” he said it all quickly.

“Jonathan,” she started to say, cutting him off, he was grateful she did, “I was thinking about moving to New York,” Nancy replied.

Jonathan was confused again, “city?” He asked.

Nancy laughed lightly, “maybe?”

“Oh that would be…” he didn’t know what it would be like, she’d be closer, well not half days long trip, he could see her more often, she could visit more often.

“Yeah it will be interesting, I’ve been looking up some jobs at the papers there, not New York Times but some magazines and some smaller papers.. And of course not journalism but jobs to get me in the door.” Nancy said.

Jonathan smiled, “That’s great Nancy, you’ll be running these places in a few months anyway.” He said gently.

Nancy paused again, “and I was thinking… if you wanted to, you could move in with me,” she said it with some hesitation.

Jonathan’s smile slipped from his face, “wow really?” He asked confused.

Nancy giggled, “Yes, why wouldn’t I? Of course I want you to live with me,” Nancy whispered softly.

Jonathan smiled and warmed up a lot, “id love to live with you… make you breakfast… and dinner… you can’t cook so I’ll be making all the meals,” he started to say in a teasing tone.

Nancy giggled, “hey now… I make a mean bowl of cereal.”

“You poured the milk in first once and I never let you make your own bowl of cereal again…” he teased.

Nancy was quiet and he knew she stuck her tongue out at him over the phone, “but aside from you cooking, it would be fun to live together I think,” Nancy replied.

“Yeah, I think so… I would… really like that.” he said and his kind started to race with imagined futures.

“We could get a cute little place, even just a studio, we’d work and live there and work… I guess there’s a lot of working involved,” Nancy said.

Jonathan laughed, “Yeah, hey we could have our parents over, the kids,” he said it fondly, getting used to the idea.

“Sounds like we’re married,” Nancy laughed slightly.

Jonathan’s heart sped up, “do you wanna?” he asked, wow that sounded dumb.

Nancy stopped laughing, “do I wanna… what?” She asked.

“Get married… do you want to,” he asked again.

He could hear Nancy breathing, but he waited, “I mean… yes I want to get married…” she replied.

Jonathan felt too warm, “I want to marry you, Nancy.” He said it as clearly as he could.

“Now?” Nancy asked, there was humor in her tone, but she also sounded nervous.

“No I mean… I want to marry you… when we can do that, whenever…” he mumbled softly.

“Jonathan, you’re so cute, I love you… yes I want to marry you whenever as well,” she sounded serious and sweet.

Jonathan relaxed, “that was the worst proposal ever,” he laughed slightly.

Nancy giggled, “I don’t know, I kinda liked it.” She replied.

Jonathan smiled, “I love you… can’t wait to see you in two weeks,” he whispered.

“I’m so excited about seeing you again, counting down the days,” she replied.

There was a pause and Jonathan didn’t want the conversion to end, “hey you said you’d finish telling me about happened with Janice P and Ricky from the basketball team,” he reminded her.

Nancy laughed, “you really want me to tell you more about the Hawkins high drama that’s going on?”

Jonathan shrugged, “better then any tv show, plus I get to listen to you talk,” Jonathan replied.

So Nancy proceeding to tell about the latest drama, and they forgot about the distance and moving in together and marriage for just a little bit.


End file.
